1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus of processing video signals.
2. Background of the Related Art
With the development of technology, various kinds of video signals are processed by a single display appliance. However, because these video signals are processed using different procedures, a white balancing state of the respective video signals is different for each type of video signal.
According to related art methods, white balancing has been implemented for each of the respective individual video signals. However, the related art methods have various drawbacks including that the white balancing must be repeated.